Definite Possibilities
by Seiffer
Summary: Hiruma, Mamori dan permen karet. Apakah sang Manajer akan mendapatkan jawaban sesuai dengan keinginannya?


**Eyeshield 21 © ****Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke  
>Pairing:<strong> HiruMamo  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T

* * *

><p><strong>Definite Possibilities<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fusen Gum<em>?" tebak Juumonji untuk yang kesekian kalinya sembari memeriksa kartu-kartunya di atas meja.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada harapan. Terpaksa ia mundur dari permainan. "_Fold_," gumamnya lesu.

Kuroki mengangkat alisnya. "Haaah... cepat sekali kau tumbang, Juumonji," ia tersenyum, mensyukuri keberuntungannya sendiri, "_Raise_," dilemparkannya beberapa keping_ chip_ mainan ke tengah meja.

"Salahkan bandar bodoh ini, kartunya jelek semua." Ia menunjuk ke arah Togano yang sama sekali mengacuhkan komentar itu. Perhatiannya tersedot oleh sebuah _shoujo manga_ yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Bukan _Marukawa_, merk asing. _Doublemint_? _Spearmint_? Segala jenis _mint_?" Kuroki melirik seorang bocah berambut cokelat di seberangnya yang tampak gelisah. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sena?".

"Ah, aku mau menyamai taruhan Kuroki. Ja—jadi... _Call_!" Teriakan si _running back_ membuat Juumonji yang duduk di sebelahnya mengernyitkan kening.

"Ya tidak usah teriak begitu dong... lagipula bukan itu maksudnya," gerutu si rambut pirang, mengusap-usap telinga.

Sore itu, Kuroki, Juumonji, dan Togano memutuskan untuk mengajari Sena dan Monta cara bermain _Poker_. Mereka menempati sebuah meja panjang yang ada di ruangan klub sambil menunggu waktu latihan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, topik obrolan yang dilemparkan ke tengah meja semakin tidak jelas dan mulai merambah ke hal-hal kecil. Saat ini, yang sedang menjadi fokus pembicaraan adalah rasa dan jenis permen karet yang tidak pernah absen dari mulut kapten mereka.

"Kalau Hiruma-_san_ yang pasti permen karet tanpa gula kan? _Xylitol_?" Sena mengusulkan ragu-ragu.

"Hmm... bisa jadi... yaah, yang pasti _sugarless_. Dan tidak mungkin rasa buah."

Hampir semua pemain mengangguk setuju. Bayangan bahwa Youichi Hiruma yang dijuluki _quarterback_ dari neraka mengunyah permen karet rasa _strawberry_ dilihat dari sudut mana pun terasa amat-sangat salah.

Tiba-tiba Kuroki melihat Musashi berjalan melewati mereka menuju pintu keluar, membawa _kick tee_ di satu tangan, tampaknya siap untuk latihan menendang. "Hei, _Oyaji_. Kalau menurutmu apa?" ia bertanya. Mengingat _kicker_ mereka sudah berteman dengan Hiruma sejak SMP, pasti setidaknya ia tahu jenis permen karet apa yang menjadi favoritnya.

Musashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, kemudian menjawab dengan wajah datar, "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi yang bersifat pribadi seperti itu tanpa seizin Hiruma."

Kemudian ia berbalik begitu saja keluar ruangan.

Semua tercengang mendengar respon formal khas yang tidak mengenal tempat itu. Seperti terinspirasi dari kode Samurai saja.

"_Straight Flush_!" teriak Monta kegirangan, meloncat dari kursinya. Ia membuka kartu-kartunya, sehingga semua pemain bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Juumonji mengerang keras-keras karena frustasi, "Monyet bodoh! Tadi kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, _Straight Flush_ itu kalau berurutan dari 6-7-8-9-10! Bukan 5-6-7-8-9!"

"Eeeeeh? Tidak mungkin!"

"Yah, jadi permainan selesai nih?" Kuroki mendesah kecewa. Lagi-lagi satu ronde harus berakhir akibat kebodohan Monta.

"Belum! _Saru_ _out_! Ayo kita teruskan saja berempat!" cetus Juumonji.

"_Mukyaaaaaa_!" _Receiver_ mereka tidak terima karena dikeluarkan secara tidak adil dari permainan.

"Berisiiiiiiiiik!" Hiruma, yang sejak tadi sedang memasukkan data ke dalam laptopnya tidak jauh dari kumpulan bodoh itu, tiba-tiba berdiri dan menembakkan _Heckler & Koch MG4_ buatan Jerman miliknya ke langit-langit.

"Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk berdebat mengenai hal tidak penting seperti itu lebih baik mulai latihan sekarang!"

Kali ini magasin peluru kembali beterbangan, tembakan beruntun menyerang lantai di bawah Sena dan kawan-kawan. Serta merta kelima anggota kelas satu itu menyambar peralatan _football_ mereka dan berlarian keluar lapangan dengan panik. Hiruma menyeringai puas. Walaupun kali ini cuma peluru kosong, bisa berguna juga untuk menakuti mereka.

Ia berjalan menuju _locker_ miliknya untuk mengambil helm pelindung.

"_Ano_... Hiruma?"

Suara itu.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini, Manajer Sialan?" dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat kalau si penggemar _cream puff_ sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Jadi Hiruma makan permen karet jenis apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah sang _quarterback._ Ternyata seorang Anezaki Mamori bisa penasaran juga dengan fakta remeh seperti ini. Yah, tapi wanita memang begitu kan?

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Ia menutup pintu _locker_. Kalau diperhatikan, nada bicara Hiruma tidak seperti sedang melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya—yah ... penasaran saja sih—"

Belum sempat Mamori benar-benar menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan wajah Hiruma semakin lama semakin dekat dengannya. Remaja berambut pirang itu kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Mamori. Tanpa keraguan, Hiruma mulai menelusuri lebih dalam bingkai mulutnya dengan lembut. Entah karena terkejut atau terbawa suasana, sentuhan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mata biru Mamori perlahan terpejam, membiarkan Hiruma berbuat sesuka hatinya. Samar, ia pun dapat merasakan sebelah tangan Hiruma membelai halus untaian rambutnya.

Kapten _Devil Bats_ itu mengakhiri kontak singkat mereka dengan menambahkan sebuah kecupan kecil di sudut bibir lawannya.

Selama beberapa detik keduanya saling beradu pandang, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mamori sendiri tidak mampu melepaskan tatapan dari sepasang mata _feral_ di hadapannya.

Dengan senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya, Hiruma kembali berdiri tegak. Mengenakan helm, mengencangkan _strap_, kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Meninggalkan manajernya sendirian di ruang ganti.

Beserta jawaban yang kini menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Ternyata tebakan mereka semua salah."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Halo! Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca. Ini fic pendek pertama saya untuk Eyeshield 21. Mohon maaf kalau ternyata ada kesamaan dengan fic lain yang ada di fandom ini. Saya belum sempat menelusuri semuanya. Kalau ada kritik, saran, atau sekedar komentar bisa disampaikan lewat review :)

Cheers!  
><strong>Sei<strong>


End file.
